Breaking high DC currents at relatively high voltages has typically been accomplished with high-cost equipment. For example, a large number of electromechanical contacts in series have been used to achieve DC load break capability. Magnetic arc blowouts or arc chutes have also been used in conjunction with electromagnetic contactors, and contacts have been put in vacuum-encased glass “bottles” to reduce arc potential under load break. There is a need for a lower-cost way of breaking high DC currents at relatively high voltages.